


Weiss's lust

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clit Play, F/F, Kissing, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Sybian, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: She loved touching her, but Weiss always loved putting a lewd spotlight on her girlfriend
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Weiss's lust

The sweaty and tantalizing scene of Yang going hard at her training, dressed in her tight gym shorts that clung to her ass wonderfully and coupled with her form shaping tank tank to that left little to the viewers imagination. This was a scene that would have spurred a series of questions in even the straightest of huntress, and yet Weiss Schnee’s desires had yet to awaken inside her despite the fantastic sight of Yang’s curvy form sweating during it’s intense workout.

Not even the magnificence positions that Blake had managed to pull off as the two performed yoga together managed to bring any lustful thought from the Schnee’s mind. Not even as the faunus showcased her incredible flexibility while dawned in her skin tight yoga pants while she wore a simple gym bra lacked the means to awaken the raging storm of lust that slept inside the ex-heiresses. No, it wasn’t until the white-haired woman entered her loving relationship with her silver-eyed leader and partner that Weiss’s intense libido reared itself to greet her loving partner and girlfriend.

The sight of Ruby sleeping peacefully would tempt Weiss to suck on the woman’s clit through her thin pajama bottoms and enjoy the lustful moans that would leak out, the sight of Ruby happily devouring the plate of strawberries would inspire the ex-heiresses to snatch a strawberry from the plate and feed it to her loving girlfriend after she had finally withdrew it from Ruby’s quivering vagina. Just small kisses that were shared between the two during intimate moments would spur Weiss to lead a trail of kisses down towards Ruby’s breast so she could give the adorable pink nipples a suck, the sounds of Ruby’s whimpers encouraging her to continue pleasing her.

She didn’t have her sister’s supple breast, or Blake’s wonderful curves, in fact Weiss was capable of recognizing that while she had a good looking body for an 18 year old huntress her girlfriend didn’t take the crown of sexiest girl she knew list. That being said, Weiss couldn’t imagine any other female earning the same reaction from her if they were in the same scenario in front of her right now.

“Ahh, oh maybe I shouldn’t have upped the vibration I…aaaahhh…” Ruby may have been regretting her decision, but Weiss continued to reveal in the lewd scene playing out in front of her. Squatting down on the vibrating sybian in front of her, Ruby was currently massaging her breast as she continued to ride the silicon dick driving her closer and closer to her orgasm. The silver-eyed woman returning to her previous moaning fit before she spoke up as she grinned her hips along the ribbed surface of the attached dildo, making sure to keep her legs spread apart so that the masturbating ex-heiresses sitting on the edge of their bed had a better view of her vagina. 

While her scythe-wielding girlfriend was enjoying the intensified vibrations massaging her clit and pulsating inside her vagina, Weiss was busy drooling on herself as she continued to pump both her index and middle finger in and out of her pussy as she continued to enjoy the lewd show her girlfriend was putting on. Sure Weiss would love nothing more than to hold her girlfriend down while she fucked her, but after being surprised with the expensive toy Weiss knew she couldn’t resist the scene of her girlfriend struggling to contain herself while the toy’s vibrations had it’s way with her. 

“Gods you look gorgeous Ruby, c-can you please bounce on it?” Weiss said, her voice maintaining the same pathetic tone she’s had ever since she begged Ruby fellate the toy before allowing it to penetrate her. “I want to see you fucked by that toy…please…”

“I uh…okay I..I guess…” Ruby said, her uncertainty clear by her timid tone. “I-I don’t think I’ll be able to last much longer if I do that but…but…” Despite her lack of confidence in her endurance, Ruby still squeezed her eyes shut as she began to move her hips up and down, the shaft of the toy always appearing for a brief moment before Ruby took the whole thing back inside her with a ecstasy laced cry. “AHH…WEISS…WEISS YESS!!!” 

She loved hearing her call her name out, especially when she was in the midst of staving off her impending orgasm. Weiss loved the lewd cries that escaped Ruby’s mouth, she loved watching Ruby have to pick herself back up after doubling over in pleasure thanks to the vibrating toy hitting her g-spot, Weiss loved small moments when Ruby would lock eyes with her and Weiss could catch the glimmer of intense lust that was showcased in her eyes. She was glad to hear that Ruby was nearing her limit because she too could feel her end quickly approaching, and Weiss wanted to reach their climax together.

It didn’t take much longer, Ruby was able to get a few more minutes of bouncing along the vibrating dildo before she ended up planting her clit directly onto the vibrating base of the toy and finally reaching her explosive finish with a joyous cry. A cry which was quickly matched by her loving girlfriend as she too reached her end. The room quickly filled with the sounds of both woman crying out in ecstasy, both woman quaking uncontrollable as their body’s were quickly overtaken with pleasure as they rode out their orgasm in pure bliss.

“D…did you enjoy that?” Ruby asked, now free from her orgasm and the vibrations once she reached for the controller and turned the vibration’s off. Letting out a small gasp as she finally pulled herself off the dildo, Ruby slowly made her way for her gasping girlfriend so that she could pull her into a tight hug. A hug that Weiss was all to happy to return as they both collapsed onto the bed.

“Your so beautiful.” Weiss said, the smile she had on her face only growing wider as she received a quick kiss on the bridge of her nose before the two drifted off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
